Math, Dreams, and Love oh my!
by SnOandZnT
Summary: MorixHaruhi.  For my wonderful friend Tatumn. Who is the real life haruhi. Like looks exactly like her. :D


**Ok. This is written for my friend Tatumn. I have recently made the discovery that there is a real life Haruhi. And Tatumn's her. So I wrote this for her. And she better appreciate it. :D MorixHaru**

**Haruhi's Point of View**

'Just another boring day in math. Can't something exciting happen today? Please?' I thought to myself while I listen to the droning noise coming from my math teacher's mouth. It only sounded like a Charlie Brown adult though. As the bell finally rang, I went immediately to the 3rd Music Room to continue with host club activities. Today, was actually not going to be some same old dress up or cosplay.

"Today, fellow hosts, we are switching around our normal hosting rings." Tamaki said as eloquently as the babbling blonde could. I look over to see Hikaru and Kaoru laughing at the violet eyed idiot. I try to contain my own.

"So, Hunny, you will be hosting with Kyouya. Kaoru and Hikaru shall host with moi, and Haruhi and Mori shall host together."

I feel a light heat reveal upon my cheeks. I kind of like Mori.. I don't know how this is going to work... Because of how silent Mori is, I really don't know much about him... Maybe I can get him to talk?

I look over at the twins and Tamaki. Tamaki trying to incorporate himself into the brotherly love act. But failing miserably. Then I hear a ferocious motor roar and a girl with a cackling laugh rises from underneath the host club.

"Now, Each host, in a different comfort zone then there norm. Let us see what shall happen!" she sits there like a lion stalking it's prey.

It actually scares me a bit.

I yawn, and sit on the couch.

"God I am so sleepy! Stupid math class ruined me." I mumble as I start to drift off into a sleep.

**~Dream~**

I'm sitting in math class

Again? DAMN IT! GET ME OUT OF HERE! I look out the window, to see a knight on a horse. What the-? The window flies open, and like it's a gravitational pull, I'm pulled onto the stead, my arms wrapped around his waist. My head turned to the side watching the scenery change from the school to a green grass hill, the sunset making the sky an orange color. The pink lining the sun.

I look at my masked man.

"Who are you?"

Slowly he starts to pull off the mask.

~End of Dream~

I wake right up to see Mori's face so close to mine. So close our noses are touching. His eyes are closed.

"M-M-M-Mori-senpai?..."

His eyes spring open and he pulls away quickly back into a stiff composure. Almost like a sofa in stillness.

'Sexiest damn sofa I ever seen' I think to myself. Then blushing as I really start to think about it...

I look over at Mori. His hands are clutched together in his lap. Slowly the guests are coming in.

So I start our script.

"Mori, could you please get me a coffee. Please?" I try to beg, I put my hands on his shoulders, and my eyes opened in puppy dog eyes.

"-SQEEE-" the girls squirm in their seats.

"Sure Haruhi." he says, and then gently pats me on the head and gets up. He brings me back a coffee, and I hug him.

"ARIGATO MORI!"

Shocked in his appearance, he hugs me back tightly.

"You're welcome Haruhi"

I pull back and look at him.

I ignore the squealing Fangirls in the background. I look over at Kyouya and Hunny. And so does Mori.

Kyouya is basically showing Hunny how to do stuff. Like gently hand over hand pouring a tea pot.

"Do you love Hunny, Mori senpai?"

"He is my cousin. So naturally."

"But I mean, like, umm.."

"If you mean like those twins then no."

"Ok..." I say

The girls are just eating this up. Almost literally. 7 girls have popcorn. Lucky rich bastards.

I turn to look at Mori, to catch him eyes already on me, sitting right next to me. I blush slightly and turn my head away, and he does too... We don't like showing our embarrassment.

Then I feel a pat on my shoulder and turn in

"Ye-"

Mori turns in at the exact same time, causing us to kiss. It's so soft. And amazing. I don't ever want to stop. I put my hands on his smooth creamy tan skin.

I hear Fan girls flipping out all running over to see this, and Tamaki screaming going

"NOT YOU TOO MORI!"

We finally pull away. Both faces flushing an luminous red.

"Well, our pranks always have some weird outcome in the end huh Hikaru?"

"You have no clue Kaoru." Hikaru says shrugging as they walk away.

I look at Mori. He's looking at me the same way.

I place my hands on his cheeks and kiss him again. His hands moves into my hair.

'Mori. Finally.'

He pulls away

"Haruhi, I love you."

"I love you too Mori-Senpai..."

And we kiss again. Even with the screaming Fan girls.


End file.
